Cold and rainy day
by 90sKidsAreAwesome
Summary: adopted from MythoBoy.


_I shivered and wrapped my arms around me tighter._

_I hate P.E and I especially hate the __cold__. _'Why do they have to make us do P.E in the cold? it's the worst possible thing!' _I hate our teacher/coach whatever I just hate doing P.E in the cold. _'Darn this! I want to go inside!'

"Hey Logie, you cold?"_ Asked a familiar voice as two arms snaked their way around my waist._

_I turned and looked up at Kendall. _"Mhmm."_ I said wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer to me._

_He chuckled. _"Well, not no more."_ He said tightening his grip on me._

_I smiled up at him I leaned up and kissed Kendall on the lips. I felt him smile and kiss back._

_We were cut off by the coach blowing his whistle and telling us to head out to the track._

_I grabbed Kendall's hand and made my way to the track _"Were doing the mile aren't we?"_ I asked him._

_He whined _"Yeah we are."_ He said as the rest of the kids including Kendall and me stood on the starting line._

"Well good luck."_ I said as the coach blew the whistle and he started the timer._

* * *

_Finally after freezing my butt off in P.E, learning the history of our great nation, doing Trigonometry,__and taking a Chemistry test that I know I passed, school was finally over._

_I was standing waiting for Kendall under the protruding roof of the Palm Woods school building that provided shelter since right now it was raining._

_"_Hey Logie-bear." S_aid a familiar voice in my ear as two arms wrapped themselves around my waist._

"Hey Kendall." _I said smiling up at him as I turned around in his arms._

"Hey."_ He said looking at me suddenly he smiled._

"Kendall?"_ I asked warily, because whenever Kendall got that smile on his face, be careful._ "What are you thinking?"

"You know what I've always wanted to do?"_ He asked me._

"What?"_ I asked suspiciously._

_He grinned and suddenly he pulled me out into the rain._

"Kendall!"_ I shrieked as I was quickly soaked._

_I glared at Kendall as he laughed._

_He looked down at me and smiled. '_Oh god I could not stay mad at him especially when he had that sexy smile on his face, and that playful twinkle in his eyes, and oh god that blond hair of his it just looked so soft especially with it being matted down with rain I just wanted to run my hands through it all day_.'_

_He grinned at me and I bit my lip._

_He smirked. _"You know what I've always wanted to do?" _He whispered huskily into my ear._

_"W-what?" I asked as a shiver of pleasure ran down my back._

_He smiled and cupped my face. He leaned down and attached his lips to mine. _'Were kissing in the rain!'_ I thought happily._

_I moaned into the kiss as I turned to putty in his hands. _'Gosh the effects this boy has on me.'_ I thought, but all thoughts flew out the window as he inserted his tongue in my mouth and began to map me out. I whimpered at the loss of Kendall's soft lips on mine._

_We leaned our foreheads against each other's as we panted for breath._

"You've always wanted to kiss in the rain?"_ I asked smiling at him._

"Yup."_ He said cutely as he leaned in again and gave me a quick kiss._

_I laughed._

"What?"_ He asked looking at me weirdly._

"Of course you, Kendall Knight, of all people would want to kiss in the rain." _I said smiling at him._

"Is that bad?"_ He asked shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly._

"If I get sick, then yes it is."_ I said making my way towards Kendall's car._

"Aw! Logie get back here."_ He said running to catch up to me._

"You better hope I don't get sick."_ I told him as we got into his car._

"And if you do?"_ He asked me confidently._

"Then you won't get to kiss these lips until I feel better." I_ said pointing to my lips._

_His eyes widened as he figured out that he probably wouldn't get to kiss me for quite some time. Then he smiled._

'Uh Oh'_ I thought. _'What did he think up now?'

"Well it was worth it."_ He said smiling smugly as he started the car and headed for my house._

_I laughed and entwined our hands together. _"I love you Kendall Francis Knight."

_He smiled at me. _"I love you too Hortence Logan Mitchell."

_I sighed contently. _"This was the best day ever."


End file.
